


克什米亚的分离 2

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Heroic Spirit EMIYA Alter | Archer, Cú Chulainn | Caster/Heroic Spirit EMIYA Alter | Archer
Kudos: 1





	克什米亚的分离 2

2  
卫宫的意识就好像飘在一片大西洋海上的船，漂浮不定，意识飞向远方，手中事情无法让他集中注意力，全靠意志和惯性办事，偏偏爆炸事故的后续连绵不绝，需要他的助力。没空叫他办些私活，回去查看具体情况。另一个库·丘林主动担起了侍者工作，少见他态度强硬接了兄弟的活（他也是个Omega，只不过并未被当成小白鼠，吃下抑制剂就不会陷入发情期）。  
至于那一个，虽说莫里亚蒂的诊所没有找他麻烦，但情绪低迷，几乎天天躺在床上不愿动弹。  
是我的原因吗？当他得知这个消息时，卫宫Alter的大脑有几秒被窗外的惊雷震醒，随后又沉入了那冷酷洋流之下。  
他想证明也没有空闲，他还有更重要的事情：从库·丘林·Alter身上找到他与莫里亚蒂诊所有交易的证据。阿尔托莉雅没有找我，他想，这不代表她从来没有提供过线索，交易的日期是固定的，并且在签订之时有份协议，一式两份，放在双方都笃信绝对安全的地方。  
“不过嘛，莫里亚蒂是个疯子，”贞德·Alter——亚瑟王的线人之一，这么告诉他，“这世上怎么有这么多想当名人在世的贱人——另一个妄想当现代福尔摩斯的疯子找上门来，于是他把装了自己身份的相关文件放在车里，让人一起撞进加油站。”  
她耸了耸肩，“有些人做了丑事，到了紧要关头不得不付出代价时，就是再做一件丑事。虽然是我让那个傻瓜去开车的，”她恶毒地笑了，“被撞死可比烧死仁慈太多了，贱人。”  
世上仅存下了一份文件，不知道锁在哪个地方，上面记了些什么，但他必须拿到它，用它去粉碎某些逾矩过分的灰色势力，它所保有的野心在卫宫失忆前就过分生长、膨胀、肿大，所以警署也警觉起来，不得不除掉它。  
这些天他一直在库·丘林·Alter身边周旋，教父之所以成为教父，总不会靠着撂了担子光吃喝玩乐，让下属和心腹忧愁，爆炸案迅速登上周刊，新闻媒体正以三个小时一轮的频率谴责警察局和该地区的掌门人（哈！他就知道愚蠢记者只会将受害人拉出来炫耀），库·丘林·Alter频繁出席新闻发布会并不是好兆头，更何况他还总讲些道貌岸然的话来污染卫宫Alter的耳朵，他早就查明这次又是帮会之间为粉饰利益冲突伪装成了意外。  
“工厂的爆炸也使得我们损失了一批货物，其中有一些的价值难以估量，遗憾的是如今仍然有人用恶毒语言中伤康诺特公司，但那不会持续太久的，康诺特公司会得到应得的清白……”  
任何一个与阴暗面打过交道的记者都能听出他这套说辞有多么敷衍虚伪，卫宫Alter已经听腻了这番话，他不打算再记下去了，靠在墙上发愣。  
“卫宫先生，您还没找回曾经的记忆吗？”  
迪卢木多坐在接待室沙发上，指着他的日记本，卫宫下意识将分开的页面合上，“噢……是的，不过我已经不去想那些事了，只是后遗症还在折磨我。”  
“我尊重您的选择，希望您早日康复，祝福您。”他不无真诚地对卫宫Alter作出关心。  
“谢谢您，”他很快回答。  
“这病怕是永远也好不起来了，我的朋友只要他一天没逮到杀生院祈荒，就一天不安宁。”  
燕青突然从另一个大沙发后边探出头来——这个长头发中国男子总是口无遮拦，就算所谈对象是一位盟友，另一个是敌人心腹，弱点也从他嘴中蹦到迪卢木多的脑子里头。  
“她是位大客户，也和我们见过不少次。她与您有什么过节么？”  
卫宫士郎比燕青想象中更加狠戾，他早就将底牌摊在赌桌上获取信任，脆弱的秘密一旦公开就不再是软肋，底线打破也不复从前。“没什么额外的过节，只有我说过的那一些。”  
“啊，噢，是一回事？我原本以为她是无心之举，这么说是因为她做了些什么导致卫宫Alter先生的记忆丧失？”迪卢木多思索一番，得出他认为正确的结论，“可您为了库·丘林·Alter的名誉，从不公开指责杀生院？”  
“我总会去问她一些事，不急这一时。若是她就这么死了我倒更愉快。”如今不只是记忆中的祸根，那个Omega奇怪又熟悉的信息素使卫宫Alter更在意起了她的企图，“你认为杀生院跟康诺特谈军火是为了什么？她不缺这玩意。”  
他问。  
“我的职位在你之下，卫宫Alter先生。”迪卢木多说，“我同意您的结论，杀生院谈下一条运输铁路，看上去只是为了寻高兴，那条好路已经被荒废了两年。”  
他摇摇头。  
“我不喜欢她，而我也感受到库·丘林对她同样抱有一种厌恶态度，那种态度在与日俱增。”  
“也许不久后他就要让她退让。”卫宫Alter说。  
不，他不会。卫宫Alter脑袋里有一个声音在说悄悄话，“那样他算是为我解决了一桩烦恼事。”舌头不受神经控制，你在和新闻发布会上的库·丘林·Alter说同样虚伪的话。“卫宫士郎”在耳畔叹息，他选择不听这谴责。他想到档案室查到的库·丘林三兄弟的资料，想到库·丘林·Alter亲手将至亲送入地狱，生和死意义同源，他手中的鲜血越积越多，到卫宫看一眼都觉得恶心。  
总有人比我更虚伪。他想到，我有罪人相伴。

整栋别墅看起来像鬼屋，只有库·丘林·Alter的大办公室开着桌灯。卫宫Alter敲敲门，没人回应，他侧身闪了进去，光线昏黄，他不在房间里？他困惑地想，库·丘林很少让人等待，这是个翻查资料的好机会。  
他立刻付诸行动，确认监控被替换后将屋里所有可能的隐蔽处全部勘察一遍，没能发现什么不寻常。窗外在翻动过程中不时响起雷声，雨水的声音开始变大了。一无所获在卫宫Alter的情路之中。库·丘林去了哪儿？他刚刚想到这件事，雷雨轰鸣中传来金属刮擦的无力呻吟。  
他走下楼，走到玄关处，煤油门柱灯发出嘎嘎声响，有人正站在门口，熟悉的大衣揭晓归来人的身份。卫宫从阴影处走出，让库·丘林·Alter察觉，他的脸沉没在黑暗，今晚第一道闪电照亮窗台时也短暂照清他的脸。有一瞬间卫宫Alter产生了幻觉，以为两道红色血液从这个男人的下眼睑流出，交织成形状模糊的菱角形状。  
“你，”库·丘林·Alter抖了抖手腕，将手杖换到右手顿地，声音嘶哑，连日演讲让他的嗓子不大好受，“有事问我？”  
“这句话应该由我问你。”卫宫Alter说。  
“啊——我明白了。”他回答，“卫宫Alter，我记得你有有办法搞到条子那边的东西。我需要你去办一些事。”  
“哦？我应该感到荣幸吗，终于不用当个花瓶了？”  
“不，你的用处比你想象中要大，卫宫士郎，必要时我会把你叫来。现在，回到你的巢穴里去。”  
“你连一点消息都不透露？这让我怎么联系我的人，或是说你想亲自去监狱走一番？”  
“我要杀生院祈荒的警方资料。”猎猎风雨中，卫宫Alter很难分辨库·丘林·Alter的声音是否已如往常一样变得不耐烦，门柱灯猛地撞在铁门上，发出锈蚀吱呀，那个名字也渐渐染上锈迹，逐渐腐烂，“这个回答你足够满意么？卫宫士郎，你逾矩了。”  
“我希望你在求我办事时能收敛些蔑视，Beta。”  
“我命令你，这不是请求。我讨厌无意义的野蛮，尤其是面对我的盟友，Alpha。”他已经很不耐烦，卫宫也少见他这种反应，“需要我再下一次逐客令？”  
他慢慢地走向他，一双冰冷而清醒的眼睛走向他，充满了野心和搏斗的欲望，没有像他一样的Alpha自恃高人一等的轻蔑，Beta领袖们拥有它超过Alpha。  
别羡慕他。卫宫Alter对自己说，如果你想烂得更透，比他过犹不及。与库·丘林·Alter擦身，短暂接触时，他看清那张潜藏在黑夜之中的脸，那张脸庞和白日一样，和普通人一样光洁无暇。闪电不足以让人看清全部，但证明了一开始他看见的只是幻觉。  
“不，我要回‘巢穴’了，但那里真正的主人是你这头红龙。”他发出讥讽，“接下来的事情你和其他人处理，免得你哪天抱怨我疏于当忠诚的看门犬。”  
库·丘林的眼睛散发出危险信号，他将视线集中在他的脸上，眯起，高昂着头颅看他，展示了一张嘲弄笑脸，吸血鬼的怀中利剑总在乌鸦翅膀的反光闪烁中出鞘，“现在，滚出去。”  
后门通往的居住地白天显得寂静，夜晚无人在家更没有多热闹。卫宫Alter通常不会从这里进入赤枝内部，今天他的目标不是那儿，不是糜烂的漩涡，他想去看看那个Omega，有个和前几天的库·丘林一模一样的人靠在赤枝的后门上，火星闪烁，霓虹灯牌很晃眼睛，他没在意光芒的源头，转身准备踏上钢铁楼梯。  
“真遗憾，他刚刚被带走了。”那兔子慢悠悠地开口，卫宫Alter想踏入第一个阶梯的脚停下，一柄长枪扎入他的脚面，把它定在那里。  
他站在那里，记忆回溯，有时站在窗前，有时坐在赤枝的吧台阴影里，心中只有死寂的潭水漂浮。他想起他是有几次见过库·丘林被带走——就站在面前，缓慢地脱下黑手套，曾掩盖于灰烬下龙的蛋壳重现于世，然后他被攥住手腕，被一群押送人紧紧围住，从窗台地下路过，走向巷子尽头。车灯照在他面无表情的脸上，黑色的服务者衣服上，灯下织物缝隙闪闪发亮，他有着美丽的背部曲线，银色手铐咬进肉里，赘生红色恶物扭曲旋转，他仿佛听到了红色文身可悲的叫喊。  
他们几乎长得一模一样，除了另一个人后天加工于表皮的产物。他无论如何也不能无视他再往前走，于是便转回头去，库·丘林蓝色的头发顺滑地披在肩膀上，往他面前走来；他将招客灯牌杵在背后，伸手在胸前摸索一番，拿出一根女士烟，说：“谢谢？”  
卫宫Alter拿出了打火机，点燃那根烟，第二个犹大怡然自得地深吸一口，朝天空吐出一缕烟雾，长头发垂到线条优美的臀部以下，霓虹灯以红色为主，所以他只看得到紫色在丝绸中滚落，他注意到他的耳垂上有一模一样的耳坠，“那一个”库·丘林也一直留着它们。  
“他恢复到能自由活动的地步了？真快……”  
卫宫Alter的眼睛从头看到尾。他们真的很像，若非性子差别过大，卫宫Alter或许真的无法正确分辨三个人的身份，“Caster，你知道他去哪儿了么？”  
“别因为顾客拿这名字来羞辱我就跟着这么喊。”卫宫Alter和他关系不差，只是交流少得可怜，他的脑子不那么好使了，经常忘些日常小事，索性完全断了闲谈想法，一心沉浸在研究那个Omega与杀生院背地里有什么关系，而Caster发情期时要应付热潮，平常要接待来客，不能与他见面。  
“你问错了对象，小家伙，为何问一个不在乎‘他们’去哪里受罪的人？我们的关系早就如暴风雨中的桥梁般崩塌，如今我甚至后悔没能把握机会杀死其中一个，才会落到这般境地。”这确是档案中看到的信息，经语言激活，卫宫Alter才回忆起来，他又忘却了。  
“可我懂得知足常乐，毕竟比起我的弟弟，那个人造的无限发情的Omega，我的运气很好，没有被当成博弈的玩具。”  
“……档案室里没有记录这些消息。”卫宫Alter深深皱起眉头，盯着那双连眼睛也一模一样的脸，看着它慢慢沾上浓重笑容，他正在开启灾祸的箱子，他正在告诉自己不一些密辛。库·丘林将灯牌丢开，灯光闪烁，牌子摔在墙壁上，他岔开双腿将性器和女穴从兔女郎的衣服中扒拉出来，并拢食指中指，缓慢地插进红烂滚热的花蕊中央，轻轻拉扯肥厚阴唇，将秘密深处展示给卫宫Alter看，深邃的通道和渴求的小小唇瓣颤抖，他的表情谈不上快乐，只是有点似笑非笑，仿佛洞穴好奇狐狸会不会从这头钻往那头，“你想讲它们告诉给我吗？”  
“抱我，如果你让我满意的话。”  
他把库·丘林压倒在墙壁上，毫不留情地用力揪住一边阴户，往右扯开；库·丘林并不吝啬吟叫与痛呼，“我从不知道你待人这么粗暴……嗯……嗯，轻一点，Emiya。”卫宫Alter用手指前端按揉整个女阴，他舒服地抽吸一口气，发出颤抖呻吟，充血蒂珠在挤压下快感如过电般阴穴深处涌出一股又一股温热蜜液。库·丘林扳正卫宫Alter的脸，手捧着头颅，伸出舌头舔舐额头汗珠。Alpha含吮他的嘴唇，舌尖划过突起犬牙。疼痛，快感，界线模糊不清，库·丘林下身被掐得痛，收回按在砖墙上的左手，钳住他的手腕，将他的力度稍微卸下，肉穴不愿听从心脏的指挥，热情地往关节上蹭。  
“不愧是胞兄弟，连做爱的动作也这么相似。”他撑开Omega红肿的生殖腔，这个地方已经看不出来今天有没有被人享用过了，随时随地都肿胀不堪，热切地发着情，不管是按摩棒还是人的阴茎，只要时刻插在里面抚慰欲望就好。库·丘林扭动腰杆，不知从哪儿摸出一个安全套，用嘴撕开，解开Alpha的腰带往卫宫Alter勃起的深色阴茎上套，“我会比他更加主动，毕竟我没有时刻陷入发情期那种静止不动准备受孕的状态。”他说，饥渴的穴肉已将龟头吃进一点点，紧窄通道难以容纳巨大性器。Alpha托着他的屁股，指缝中溢出白色臀肉和白花花的假毛绒兔尾巴，胯部缓慢向前，直至白色体毛剐蹭库·丘林兴奋翘起的紫红阴蒂和张着圆润洞口的尿道口；Omega被填满体内的肉棒插得头晕眼花，望向红灯区从不黑暗的天空，欣喜的性交爱液润滑交合地区。他喘了几声，努力抬起因靠在墙上无法用力的腰杆，方便接下来长时间碰撞。  
谁也不知道此刻赤枝外墙根处还藏着一场污秽性交，Omega的阴茎硬得流水，握住，撸出稀薄精液，撞击叫细长甬道里的体液四下飞溅。卫宫Alter咬向库·丘林的肩膀，他闻不到任何可以激起情欲的信息素气味，只能从刺进甜美甘饴的洞窟里取得快感——他有一块思维仍然清醒着，控制住自己的腺体不要散发信息素。  
“嘶——请你别在我脑子清醒的时候咬我的肩膀，Omega细皮嫩肉，受不住你的铁牙齿。”这一位“库·丘林”体态较另一个虚弱甬道窄小紧窒，承受起他的阴茎显得困难，卫宫Alter无法完全插入进去，轻轻一顶就能让他连连呻吟，支撑不住似的喘息，他将Omega抵上粗糙墙砖，暗绿苔藓蹭在皮质背心后面，男人的穴眼在冲撞中绽开，如鲜嫩花瓣，浓稠汁液从花瓣中榨出，顺着阴唇底端滴落。窄小的宫口艰难吃进半个龟头，卫宫Alter停下来，将挂在手上的大腿抬了抬，一只手托起库·丘林的屁股，另一只分开温热鼓胀的阴户，指头摘取紫红阴蒂，轻轻按揉，顺便将下体的隐蔽尿孔捻得向外翻卷，嘟起内里细嫩红肉，堵塞得穴眼也瞧不见。  
库·丘林发出颤颤巍巍的喘叫，生殖腔内的液体汹涌溢出，将混乱交配处弄得更湿，阴道绞紧了凶恶器官，强烈的快感从女穴一路攀上尾椎，他已经潮吹了，前面也处在高潮边缘，浑身发软，无力瘫倒在卫宫Alter身上，全身的支撑点只剩下他的阴茎，女穴贪婪地将阴茎吞入更深处。  
“呜呃——”他发出介乎喜悦和哭叫之间的喊声，口水滴得到处都是，乳头受下体影响挺立，红肿不堪，但比不过容纳阴茎的嫩穴滚烫熟红，柔软的嫩红色腔肉被拖拽堆积在穴口顶端，不断溢出的潮喷体液浇灌柱身，体毛不断被液体浸透，卫宫又挺身插入，库·丘林浑身颤抖着吃进全部柱体，穴心泄出一大股阴精。  
卫宫Alter捏着他刚射过，软趴趴的阴茎，往狼藉不堪的穴肉某处一顶，对方苦恼地咕哝一声，感觉到隔着一层安全套的粗壮性器逐渐变软，脱出穴内。暂时无法合拢的滑腻腻女穴瓮张着一指头宽的穴缝，下意识绞紧蠕缩，往外喷出浓稠液体。库·丘林晕乎乎地去按揉肿得老高的肉蒂，在这绵长舒缓的快感中叹息。  
兔女郎浑身被性事浸透，后半段几乎软成肉泥，现在糊里糊涂，是向他询问的好时机。卫宫Alter与他保持亲密交合姿势，手指缓慢地抚过库·丘林阴茎顶部，马眼下方的皮肤异常敏感，只需要轻轻一划，Omega便爽得蜷起身体，“有人在他身上做药物试验，对么？”  
“操你妈的……啊……啊……你没错，他的确是个试验品，嘶嘶——停、他们想要他在‘战士之母’下分泌的信息素，用来、控制高层、嗯、高层Alpha。这是他应得的代价……”  
“是谁给他用了这种东西？”卫宫Alter不知道战士之母是什么东西，但来不及问询更多了，敌人真名才是他想要的。  
此时的性情趣更像在对罪人逼供，他的手下意识收紧，库·丘林迸出一声可怜哀鸣，肉穴谄媚地收缩张开，穴口抽搐着又一次高潮了：“呜……咿！拜托别捏那儿，要去了！我只知道梅芙和杀生院祈荒参与了‘战士之母’的制作，他是唯一一个接受大剂量注射活下来的Omega，他从他的体内提取想要的东西重新制作温和药剂，然后让他继续生产下去，以达到稳定产出新药物原料……”  
他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，他们都听见背后的门那一侧有人叫嚷库·丘林的名字，“放我走吧，再说下去我会没命的。”  
“指使他杀人这一条，是梅芙做的？”卫宫Alter没有放开，手指把玩着仍旧涨得紫红的阴蒂，库·丘林喘不过气，过度高潮让他连思维都化作一片空白：“啊……好舒服，被摸到阴蒂了……对、快操我、有人，有人让他杀人……用他的信息素……”  
他一把抱起兔女郎，不顾霓虹灯牌还搁在一旁闪烁，转身进入狭窄楼道，在门后的人走出前淹没在黑暗中。他走到库·丘林们住的那一层下的楼梯间，把另一个人放下，放在黑暗之中，靠在深沉墙皮上。他剥下Omega上半身羽绒服，垫住滑坐下去的身体，阴道内还有液体涌出，哪儿都湿漉漉的，不整洁得很。卫宫Alter甩了甩指尖，想把那股黏腻感摆脱。  
“我虽然讨厌你和你的兄弟，你们的准则恕我无法苟同。但交易是交易，”他说，“谢谢你的情报。”  
那人浑身汗涔涔，胸口于欲望之海乘风飞起，时而降落，醒目的红色眼睛从当下挣脱，猎杀者的眼睛割伤了他。库·丘林并没有说话，却已透露出针对愚行的审判：你所做的事情是为那枉死的成千上万个灵魂赎罪，同时仅仅是为了让自己内心觉得安稳。  
什么都不是。他回答，只因为那个人还有用处，他是通向毒妇神坛的道路，因此要保护他作为桥梁的脊椎，凝视来者的眼睛，直到压榨完最后一点效用。  
“闻不到信息素的味道，却对那个怪物和我勃起，你的性趣可比其他Alpha奇怪得多。”  
“过奖了，我不是被切除了腺体，行为会受自己的激素影响。”  
“是啊……”Omega喃喃自语，情欲归复平和，他对卫宫Alter的兴趣还未退潮，“真不错，我很久没得到过这么舒服的交易了。作为回报，我再为你提供一条线索吧。”  
他用一种充满戏谑的眼神看着他，说：“他的信息素是人造的Alpha们描述它为——‘如空洞而空旷的山野，悬崖，无尽亘古中，永远留存下来的夜晚的大平原般无情的气味’。”  
颅腔内某条神经因为这句话条件反射抽痛起来，卫宫Alter一把按住后颈，多年没受到外界刺激的腺体此时因为幻痛叫嚣，警告大脑让身体逃离，他似乎能够想象，能够闻到那种气味出现的场景——他的确闻到过符合那种描述的信息素，在他没有失去嗅觉以前。  
这是杀生院祈荒的信息素。


End file.
